


Just That

by LizaPod



Series: It's Just That [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, bitchface, even hot accountants are boring, professional douchebags, sex without relationships, you're not a decent human being you're a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaPod/pseuds/LizaPod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally he chalks it up to one of the few awkward sexual encounters he’s had as an adult and a reminder that Mike isn’t as sweet and naïve as everyone else seems to think he is. But if Mike was willing to blow him while seeing someone else, it will shade his opinion of the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just That

“Mike!” 

Harvey doesn’t appreciate his post-court lecture being interrupted by someone yelling his associate’s name. He’s imparting important knowledge, here. If Mike’s ever going to live up to his goddamn potential and prove him right, he’s got to stop getting distracted while Harvey’s talking. 

“Oi, Mik _EY_!” 

“I’m sorry, do you know that guy?” Harvey demands, stopping short at the base of the court steps. Mike has his deer-in-the-headlights, oh-shit-busted look. Mike juggles his armful of briefs and binders and doesn’t make eye contact. There’s a blond head pushing through the crowd in their direction; Mike shoves a hand through his own hair and straightens his suit. Harvey wonders just who is yelling his protégé’s name. 

“Uh… yeah. Um. Can you do me a huge favor and not be a douchebag for like three minutes?” 

“When am I ever a douchebag?” Harvey is only slightly offended. He’s mostly proud that Mike actually  _called_  him a douchebag. 

“All the time and you know it. Shut up now, please?” Mike shoves the binders at him; out of instinct rather than politesse he grabs them before they fall. He watches with equal degrees of annoyance and disgust as Mike turns to greet the blond guy with a nauseatingly affectionate kiss. There are hands under Mike’s suit jacket. Harvey thinks he might vomit before Mike breaks it off. He doesn’t  _do_  affection. 

“What are you  _doing_  here?” Mike asks. The guy- slickly blond, tall, good looking, expensive shirt with pushed up sleeves and tattoos edging out from under the cuffs- hasn’t taken his hand out from under Mike’s jacket. Actually, he sort of resembles Harvey at Mike’s age. Harvey is getting dangerously close to angry at being first interrupted, then insulted and ignored for some hipster knock off of himself. Publically interrupted, insulted, and ignored, at that.

“I had a meeting across the street. Are you done with court? There’s an awesome diner two blocks over, I bet there’s a table open.” 

“Mike.” Harvey is two seconds from hitting his idiot associate across the back of the head. He resists the urge; he is better than that in public. Mike jumps to attention anyway, which pleases him almost as much as Mike calling him a douchebag did. It means he’s finally getting the kid trained up. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“You must be  _Harvey_ ,” tall, blonde, and interrupting says and offers a hand to shake. Harvey raises one eyebrow at Mike and is immediately relieved of his armful of binders with a mumbled apology. He takes the offered hand. At least the guy has a decent handshake. “I’m Noel. Mike’s boyfriend.” 

“Harvey Specter, Mike’s boss. So you’re the reason he’s been late to work more often than usual,” Harvey says, just to watch Mike glare. It’s just too easy to rile him up. 

“Mike Ross, who is able to speak for himself,” Mike mutters, and hitches the binders up. He’s visibly irritated. Harvey tries to not be too visibly smug.

“Mike Ross, who is going to stop interrupting me for once in his life,” Harvey corrects, and smirks. Mike glares and his mouth opens and shuts silently before clearly realizing that he needs to shut up before he makes it worse for himself. “What do you do for a living- Neil, right?”

“ _Noel_. Like Noel Coward.” Noel smiles, the same sort of easy charm smile that Harvey knows he uses on people all the time. Harvey glances back and forth between the boyfriend and Mike. Mike is shooting daggers at an innocent taxi across the street and shifting uncomfortably. “I’m a partner at Korner and Haversham. Your firm represents us.” 

“An accountant? How  _fascinating_. Mike, you didn’t tell me you were dating an accountant.” 

“Harvey-” Mike says, and he sounds like he’s trying to be threatening. It’s almost cute, except for how Mike should know better by now. 

“Riiiight.” Noel’s arm goes around Mike’s shoulder. “I’m going to take him to dinner now, if that’s alright with you.” 

“Actually, he’s not off the clock yet,” Harvey says, and uses the front of Mike’s suit to pull him away from his hipster clone. “You have to finish the due diligence on the Blackman sale and prepare the briefs for the board meeting.”

“It’s  _Friday_!” Mike protests. “The board meeting isn’t until Tuesday! I have the whole weekend to get the briefs ready!” 

“I’m sorry, are you saying you’d rather go to some greasy spoon than keep your job?” 

“Mike, it’s fine,” Noel says. “It’s not like I don’t know what bitchwork’s like.” 

The relieved, grateful smile Mike flashes at his boyfriend is even more nauseating than the kiss hello. Harvey coughs to keep from puking and waves down his driver to avoid having to watch them be coupley at each other. “Let’s go, lover boy. You’ve got work to do.”

“Call me when you’re done, yeah?” Noel’s words are muffled. 

“It’s gonna be like three in the morning.” Mike sounds irritated but affectionate. 

“I figured. I’ll come over anyway.”

“If you don’t get in the car right now, you’re walking back to the office,” Harvey interrupts. 

“I’m coming,” Mike grumbles. He appears in Harvey’s peripheral vision for the half second it takes him to remember that Harvey doesn’t slide over for anyone. 

The ride back to the office is amusingly awkward. Harvey lets Mike stew in silence for a few blocks, but he can’t resist.

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone.” 

“Can we not talk about this?” Mike asks, slouching into his suit and looking out the window. 

“How long have you been sleeping with Neil?” Harvey mimics the coy way he overhears women in the elevator asking each other about their fuckbuddies.

“Seriously?” 

“What, I can’t be interested in your life?” 

“You never have before, unless it affects your billables or increases the likelihood of you getting fired.” Traffic makes the driver slam the brakes and Mike swears as the files spill. Harvey doesn’t offer to help. “Two months. Ish.”

He counts back in his head to the night Mike went down on him. He doesn’t think about it often. Generally he chalks it up to one of the few awkward sexual encounters he’s had as an adult and a reminder that Mike isn’t as sweet and naïve as everyone else seems to think he is. But if Mike was willing to blow him while seeing someone else, it will shade his opinion of the kid. “So when you…”

“No.” Mike shakes his head emphatically. “Not then.” 

Harvey is actually relieved. And then he’s annoyed again. Mike generally tells him more than he needs to know about his personal life, or asks advice about shit he should have learned in college, or in law school. This is the first he’s heard about this boyfriend in two months. He’s supposed to be good at reading people- at reading Mike- and he missed this entirely. He’s back to the familiar feeling of irritation and pride that Mike generally instills in him. Irritation that he missed it, and pride that Mike’s getting better at keeping his heart off his sleeve. 

“Are you in love with Neil?”

“What? Why does that matter?” Mike snaps around to look at him.

“Are. You. In love. With the. Accountant?” Harvey asks slowly. 

“No. I dunno. Maybe? No.” 

“Good. Then get rid of him. You’re too busy to date. Or if you’re not, I’m not giving you enough to do.” The car pulls up to the office building while Mike is still gaping at him; it means he gets the last word for at least a few minutes while they climb out of the car and Mike has to scramble to keep up. 

“You date!” 

“I don’t date, I get laid. There’s a difference.” Harvey is feeling generous enough to hold the door so Mike doesn’t hold them up any more than he already has. “You’ll get tired of him soon enough anyway. Accountants are boring, even hot ones.” 

“You didn’t even realize I was seeing someone. Clearly, my work hasn’t taken a hit. So why should I have to dump Noel?”

“Because I said so,” Harvey says, and grins. The elevator dings demurely shut and rockets up to their floor. Mike scowls but stays quiet when the doors open up and they push through the crowds of lesser associates on their way out for the weekend. He stays quiet, miraculously, until they’re shut up in Harvey’s office. 

“What if I don’t break up with him?” Mike dumps the files and binders he’s been hauling around on Harvey’s otherwise empty desk. “And why does it matter to you, anyway?”

“Because I don’t have time to deal with your emotional fallout when Nelson realizes you’re going to prioritize your career above sucking his dick and ditches you for someone dumber and less ambitious. Because if you  _don’t_  prioritize your career over  _cock_ , I’ll fire your ass faster than you ever thought possible. Because you can do better than some midlevel accountant at a second rate firm, even if he is hot, in a cheap knockoff of me sort of way.” 

Mike flings himself down onto Harvey’s sofa like a toddler. Harvey does not remember ever being this petulant when he was Mike’s age, goddammit. He needs a drink; all he has in his office is the Evan Williams bourbon that he just can’t bring himself to drink after Mike’s little trick with the spitting and the come. He scribbles a note to Donna to find him something else, something more expensive. When he looks up, Mike is glaring at him.

“Don’t you have briefs to be working on?” Harvey makes a shooing gesture with one hand, while he starts up his computer with the other. Mike’s not the only one with things to finish before going out and getting off tonight. “Get your work done early enough and maybe you’ll have time for a decent goodbye fuck before you tell Nigel you’re sorry, but your boss is a douchebag and needs you to focus on your job so we both don’t get fired.”

“This isn’t about the job, is it?” 

“Of course it’s about the job. Now go do yours and let me do mine.”

“No, this is about  _you_.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”   
“No, I get it now.” Mike is practically twitching in place. “You’re jealous, in some weird, messed up,  _Harvey Specter sort of way_.”

“I’m not jealous of some jumped-up mathlete in last season’s suit.” Harvey reaches into the drawer for the bourbon after all. He’s got a feeling he’s going to need it. “You weren’t  _that_  good.” 

Mike snorts. “That’s not what I’m talking about, although it’s interesting that that’s the first thing  _you_ think of. You just can’t stand not being the center of attention.” 

Harvey can’t deny that. Well, he could, but it would be a total lie. He loves being the center of attention. 

“You can’t deal with the fact that I’ve got something to do other than hang on your every word. You aren’t the- and I cannot believe I’m going to say this- the only man in my life.” Mike rubs at his face like he’s trying to peel off his own skin. “You’re like the most freakishly possessive dude I’m  _not actually fucking_  ever.”

“Considering you’re basically fucking  _me with a calculator_ , I wouldn’t say you’re entirely right there.” Harvey digs out a tumbler and pours himself a generous helping of liquor. 

“What, because he’s blond and in a suit, he’s automatically some fucked up substitute for you? I hadn’t actually realized it was humanly possible for someone to be that narcissistic.” Mike launches himself to his feet and takes the tumbler before Harvey can actually have any. Harvey pulls another glass from the drawer and calmly pours himself another while Mike slams back the first one.

“It’s not nice to steal,” Harvey mutters, and drinks his own in a slightly more dignified manner. 

“It’s not nice to be an asshole who destroys other people’s relationships out of spite.” Mike flops back onto the sofa. That’s rich, coming from Mike, but he lets it slide. “I know you think everyone who likes dick should automatically be desperately trying to get on yours but you’re not actually that great of a catch. You’re not even- shocker- everyone’s type. Some people like to date  _decent human beings_.”

“Well, give up on those people, because you’re not a decent human being anymore.” Harvey smirks. “You’re a lawyer, and a damn good one. If you spend a little more time doing what I tell you to do and less time trying to be something you’re not, you could be one of the best.” 

“You mean I could be  _you_.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” He’s not entirely pleased with how angry Mike sounds about that, actually. He hired Mike because he saw something of himself in him and he’s never made any secret of that. 

“I’m not that into myself, Harvey. I don’t want to fuck myself that badly.” 

“I don’t want to fuck myself. But if you think you’re turning into me, it’s interesting that that’s the first thing you think of.” Harvey mimes doing math in the air over his desk. “You’re turning into me, and I want to fuck myself, ergo, you want to fuck me.”

“Jesus, get over yourself!” 

“Never.” 

The frustrated noise Mike makes defies description. “Okay. OKAY. You know what? I wanted to fuck you, right after you hired me. I did. You’re… I mean, you know you’re hot. But you’re also the biggest fucking self-absorbed asshole narcissist prick I’ve ever met. You’re worse than  _Louis_. And that’s not even bringing up fact that you’re the most rampagingly heterosexual manwhore in this city! I  _got over you_.” 

“I’d believe you except for how you worked so hard to get my cock in your mouth.” Harvey finishes off his bourbon and pours another glass. 

“And yet you’re the one who keeps bringing it up.” Mike runs his hands through his stupidly spiky hair. “You’re just never going to believe that anyone is capable of knowing you and not wanting to fuck you, are you?”

Harvey studies the rim of his crystal glass for a moment, then looks up at Mike. “Prove it.”

“Prove  _what_? This isn’t a trial, this is you being a douchebag.”

“Prove you’re over me.” Harvey drums his fingers on the desktop. 

“I’m not blowing you in your office.” Mike looks suspicious, and angry, and determined. It’s a much better look on him than the deer in the headlights look he gets more regularly.

“No, of course not. That would be inappropriate.” Harvey beckons Mike towards him. “Kiss me.” 

“What? No!” 

“Do it, or I’ll have to keep thinking that you’re not as over me as you say you are.” 

“ _Biggest. Asshole. Ever._ ” Mike mutters. Harvey watches him glance out to the now empty office, and then out the window, then finally back to Harvey. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Come here, then,” Harvey orders. Mike stands. He stands and hesitates. He hesitates and comes to Harvey’s desk. Harvey waits till he’s within arm’s reach and grabs the front of his suit. Mike resists the first pull on his tie. “You’re not gonna convince me if you won’t man up.”

“God, I hate you so much right now,” Mike snaps. Harvey grins until Mike leans in and kisses him so fast and dry, backing away so quickly that he barely even registers it, that it doesn’t even count.

“Really? That’s it? That was pathetic.” Harvey tugs on Mike’s tie again. 

“ _Fine_.” Mike bends and kisses him again, and this time,  _shit_ , but it counts. Harvey is pushed slightly off balance- goddamn ergonomic chair with flexible back- and Mike’s goddamn mouth is dragging over his. Mike is more aggressive than he expected, not that he’s thought about it much, what kissing Mike would be like. Only theoretically, once or twice. He didn’t think that Mike would be the one pushing for more. 

He didn’t expect it to be hot. Or good.

He didn’t expect to feel Mike’s hands messing up his hair, or to find himself pulling Mike closer, half into the chair with him, or to be the one chasing after Mike for more when he pulls back. 

“I’m  _over_  you,” Mike says, and aside from the way his eyes are darker than usual and his breathing faster, he sounds so calm and professional that Harvey is floored. Mike is more collected than  _he_  is, that’s for damn sure.

Mike extracts himself from Harvey’s hands and buttons his jacket. Harvey runs a hand over his hair out of habit to put it back into place, then downs the rest of his bourbon. Now he definitely needs something new to keep in his desk. He’s not going to be able to drink this one again without tasting Mike’s mouth behind it. 

“I’ll have the Blackman paperwork on your desk in an hour,” Mike says, and Harvey narrows his eyes as Mike mimics his hair fixing gesture. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go tell Noel that I have to prioritize my career over a dead-end relationship if I’m going to be the best.” 

The door is almost shut behind Mike when Harvey gathers his shit enough to be proud. 

“Good boy.”


End file.
